yunas_princess_adventurefandomcom-20200216-history
A Festival in honor of new friends/Yuna and her friends shows Ujasiri the surface world
Here is how the Quegga tribe celebrates the arrivals of Princess Yuna and her friends in An Equestrian Tail: The Treasure of Manehattan Island. Later that night, There was an evening festival made from the Quagga Tribe. Princess Yuna: That was a best festival ever. Pound Cake: You said it! (eating a few apples) Especially with all the food! Dipper Pines: (drinking out of a pineapple with a straw) This is the life. Kevin, Stuart and Bob: Banana! They enjoyed the festival in the village, Yuna wrote down the Quagga cultures on her Journals 1, 2, 3 and 4. Soon, Shujaa showed up to tell the young foals a prophecy. Shujaa: Gather round, Little ones. As I am about to tell you all about the prophecy. Pumpkin Cake: This is so much exciting! (eating her popcorn) Mabel Pines: Good festival! Dipper Pines: Wait until Grunkle Stan and Grunkle Ford sees this! Nick Wilde: I'm sure they'll love to see that, Dipper. Princess Flurry Heart: Awesome! Shujaa: So, There has been great tales that an alicorn princess was send to protect all ponies of any kind. Princess Yuna: I'm that kind of princess, Do you think I'm the one, Shujaa? Shujaa: Perhaps, Though it can't hurt to see for ourselves. Nyx: No kidding. Snowdrop: Definitely Yuna. Dusty Crophopper: Amazing! Pedro: Si, Dusty. Ujasiri: Yuna, There's something I wanted to show you. (to Shujaa) With your permission, Uncle? Shujaa: Sure thing, Nephew. Permission granted. Ujasiri: I like your Journals. Princess Yuna: Thanks. I restored the first three journals after . Even, the 4th one . Later, Ujasiri showed Yuna one of the Quagga tribe's greatest treasure. Ujasiri: These are the alicorn gems. Our only sacred treasure to us Quagga. Princess Yuna: That is amazing! Just like Journals 1, 2, 3 and 4 said. I just wish your tribe could see what it's like in Equestria once again. Ujasiri: Me too. Princess Yuna: The Golden Oaks Library also has the Treasure Room. It has the Hand of Midas, the Alicorn Gems, the Gold Coins, the Shen Gong Wu, the Kronos Stone and many others. Ujasiri: Really? Princess Yuna: (has in idea) Wait a minute! Ujasiri, Since you've shown us your world, We could show you ours! Ujasiri: Yeah. Princess Yuna: Just think, It'll be a new beginning for your tribe. Ujasiri: I hope so, Yuna. Yuna was thrilled, They decided to discuss with Busara and Shujaa. Later on, It was time to return to Ponyville. Ujasiri: Goodbye, Mama. Goodbye, Uncle. Busara: We'll see you soon, My son. (as she and her brother hugged Ujasiri) Shujaa: Remember, Stay strong for our tribe. The RMS Titanic was waiting to set sail, Yuna and her friends are set to return to Ponyville. Princess Yuna: So long. Rocko: Next stop, Ponyville. As Yuna and her friends arrived in Canterlot. Snowdrop: We're home! Princess Yuna: And we've brought a friend! Ujasiri: Jambo, Everypony. Princess Yuna: Mama, Papa, Aunt Celestia. Meet Ujasiri. Dipper Pines: He's from his own tribe. Princess Luna: A Quagga? Princess Celestia: Please to meet you. Hiro: Luna and Celestia told me that there has never been any Quaggas in Equestria for eons. Prince Jeremiah: Well, Prince Hiro. Ujasiri and his tribe are the only ones. Ujasiri: It is true. Then, Everyone greeted Ujasiri. Ford Pines: Greetings, Unjsasiri. Sensei Wu: We are thrilled to meet you. Shifu: Welcome. Zebedee: What's our home is yours. Sensei Garmadon: Stay as long as you please. Lloyd Garmadon: Friends of Princess Yuna's are friends of ours. Princess Yuna: This is Sensei Garmadon, Sensei Wu, Lloyd, Laval and their friends. They now lived at Golden Oaks Library after it was rebuilt. You will love it here. The Golden Oaks Library was bigger, Bigger, Gigantic and BIGGEST than malls, hotels, mansion, manors, Gru's house and others put together. That's my mama's human counterpart and her sister. Those are the human counterparts of Twilight Sparkle, Applejack, Fluttershy, Pinkie Pie, Rarity, Rainbow Dash, Sunset Shimmer and Starlight Glimmer. Even, you will meet the rest of the human counterparts, Prince C.J., Tillie, Cindy, the rest of the engines, Mary Beth and Guicho at Fantasyland. They will be very happy to meet you. Vice Principal Luna: Hello there. Principal Celestia: Welcome, Ujasiri. Ujasiri: I am honored. Dean Cadance: Greetings. This is my baby girl, Flurry Heart. (to Flurry Heart) Say hi, my baby girl. Flurry Heart: (cooing) Ujasiri: Aw, she's so cute. Jamie: And so are Isamu, Indy, Anna, Sebeena, Flashlight and Tyrone. Chrissy: Indeed. Herbie: (beeps in greeting him) Sunset Shimmer (Human): This is Herbie and Giselle. Giselle: (beeps in greeting him) Ujasiri: How do you do? Then, The Dipper clones came to see their master. Ujasiri: Who are those guys? Sensei Garmadon: Those are Dipper's clones, And their leader and my own apprentice, Tyrone. Tyrone: What's up? Dipper Clones greeted Ujasiri. Prince Sunlight: But there were some left on an island not too far in Manehattan. Princess Yuna: We're here to show Ujasiri our world. Princess Luna: Well, Ujasiri. Since you are the first Quagga we'll ever meet, We'd like to make you our honored guest here in Canterlot. Ujasiri: I'm honored to be here, Family of Princess Yuna. Princess Celestia: And we're glad to have you as our guest, Ujasiri. Prince Sunlight: Mother, Father, Can Ujasiri visit Our Town in the Great Valley? Starlight Glimmer: Of course, Sunlight. Sunburst: Sure thing, We could use a Quagga in the Great Valley. The Journals glowed yellow means in joy. So, Yuna and her friends shows Ujasiri around Equestria as the song, "Strangers Like Me" begins. :Whatever you do, I'll do it too :Show me everything and tell me how :It all means something :And yet nothing to me :I can see there's so much to learn :It's all so close and yet so far :I see myself as people see me :Oh, I just know there's something bigger out there :I wanna know, can you show me :I wanna know about these strangers like me :Tell me more, please show me :Something's familiar about these strangers like me :Every gesture, every move that she makes :Makes me feel like never before :Why do I have :This growing need to be beside her :Ooh, these emotions I never knew :Of some other world far beyond this place :Beyond the trees, above the clouds :I see before me a new horizon :I wanna know, can you show me :I wanna know about these strangers like me :Tell me more, please show me :Something's familiar about these strangers like me :Come with me now to see my world :Where there's beauty beyond your dreams :Can you feel the things I feel :Right now, with you :Take my hand :There's a world I need to know :I wanna know, can you show me :I wanna know about these strangers like me :Tell me more, please show me :Something's familiar about these strangers like me :...I wanna know After the song, Ujasiri was beginning to enjoy learning about friendship from his new friends. Ujasiri: Thank you for showing me your world, Yuna. Princess Yuna: You're welcome. Category:Princess Yuna and Friends' Amazing Escapades Category:Scenes Category:Transcripts Category:Iamnater1225